Lawful Contempt, Part I
by Ibaraz
Summary: This story starts off with a trailer for the episode. In Lawful Contempt the CSI's are met with a not so simple case, and after witnessing a private moment, Grissom works hard to convict a special suspect. GSR! PART ONE complete! Part TWO now begun...
1. Trailer

Okay! This is my try at a new story…

To make it more 'real' I'm gonna have a trailer in the first chapter.

(We open up to a bloody scene, a woman lies in a pool of blood.)  
(Catherine looks shocked.)  
**Catherine:** What happened here?  
Text-over: **TONIGHT ON CSI  
**(Greg holds an evidence bag with a gun in it.)  
(Sara is confused.)  
**Sara:** The victim wasn't shot.  
**Grissom**: Maybe she was the shooter.  
(Text-over**: THE FRIENDSHIP OF TWO CSI'S…)  
**(Grissom is stunned.)  
**Grissom**: Is this a joke?  
(Sara gasps.)  
**Man:** No.  
(The same man is now standing opposite Sara.)  
(Grissom watches them.)  
(Text-over**:…IS THREATENED.)**  
(Sara smiles at the man and he kisses her.)  
(Grissom turns away.)  
(Warrick watches Doc Robbins as he examines a body.)  
(Text-over: **AND THE CASE THAT SEEMED SIMPLE ENOUGH…)**  
(Catherine collects a fingerprint.)  
(Grissom dusts for prints.)  
(Sara walks with her flashlight, and something moves behind her.)  
(She turns around, startled.)  
(Text-over:…**PROVES TO BE HARDER FOR THE CSI'S…)**  
(Sara is attacked from behind.)  
(Text-over: …**THAN THEY EVER IMAGINED**.)  
(Grissom and Catherine both look up, stunned.)  
(Fade to black.)

* * *

**………..Official information:**

In this weeks episode, Lawful Contempt, Part one, Grissom, Sara and Catherine investigate a bloody death of a young woman. A gun is found at the scene, recently fired, but the victim wasn't shot which leads Grissom to think that the killer might have been shot at, the GSR on the victims hands could confirm it.

A single fingerprint is found and it leads the CSI's to attorney Michael Watson.  
But after Grissom sees an intimate moment between Michael and Sara, he founds himself pushing harder to convict Watson.

When no evidence for conviction can be found for Watson Grissom has to let it go, but in his stubbornness he manages to rip a hole in his friendship with Sara.

Two nights later, Warrick and Greg find another female victim; they suspect that it is the same killer as in the first case, and that he will kill again.

As a final twist in this two-parter, Grissom realises who the next victim is going to be…

……………………………

Now…I'm not sure if I'm gonna write the story as a script version…or as a fiction…

Anybody care? Give me a hint, click the little button in the corner..  
ETA: So I'm not going to write it in script-format…thank you **tcrowe** for letting me know. )


	2. Chapter 1

**This is where the first 'chapter' starts! Hope you like it.**

**---------------**

"So, what do we have?" Grissom asked as he and Sara walked up to Brass.

As the three made their way up to the house of the crime, Brass took up his notebook and read to them.

"Female, brown hair and brown eyes, lived alone."

As Brass talked Sara turned around to watch the scene outside; two police cars, Grissom's Denali and several witnesses stood and watched the house.

An officer opened the door for them and they stepped in to the house, the smell of copper immediately filled the air.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other as Brass led the way in to the living room.

As soon as they entered Grissom took in the scene, on the floor near the coffee table lay their victim, a giantpool of bloodby her stomach.

On the table stood two glasses, one with a clear red lip mark, which Grissom noted seemed to be the same lipstick as on the victims lips.

The victim was dressed in a bra and low cut jeans, revealing a beautiful body, full of bruises and scratch marks on her back.

Sara bent down to take photographs of the body as Grissom sat down his kit. Brass hung back in the door opening.

"Any ID?" Grissom asked as he put on his gloves.

Brass nodded firmly and read from his notes. "Erica Smith. 35 years old, as far as the neighbours know she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Sara asked and looked up.

"No, not that either…" Brass said with a small smirk on his lips before leaving the two CSI's to their work.

"Sara, could you take some pictures of the people outside and when your done could you take the other rooms?" Grissom asked as Sara finished with the camera. She nodded and left the room.  
Grissom quickly began working, dusting the coffee table he was surprised to find no prints.

He worked for thirty minutes and as he was finished dusting he was surprised to see Catherine stepping in to the living room announcing her presence with a 'hey'.

"I thought you had a DB with Greg?" Grissom half-asked, half-stated.

"Turned out it was a prank, couple of teenagers staged a dummy to look like a body, so I decided to give you a hand." She smiled.

"Well, I'm not sure there is much to do, the victim was stabbed in the chest, two times. I dusted the room for prints, nothing but wipes and swipes."

"Your thinking the murderer cleaned up?" Catherine asked as she took in the scene just as Grissom had before.

"Mm, yea'…Could you go help Sara with the other rooms?" he asked and when he looked up he found that he was alone in the room again. With a shrug he turned back to work.

…………………

"hey Sara." Catherine said and walked in to the room, Sara looked up and smiled at the older woman.

"hey Cath."

"Have you found anything?" Catherine asked and watched as the younger CSI stood up to face Catherine.

"yeah, There was, uh, a small blood smear on the door handle to the toilet, and drip marks leading from this room…" Sara said and indicated the bedroom. "..to the living room."

"She was trying to get away." Catherine stated and Sara shrugged.

"The major drip marks on the floor over here." Sara said and pointed at the floor. "Could indicate she was hurt here first and then tried to make a run for it."

Catherine nodded and turned around to the wall where something caught her eye.

"Hang on…A bullet." She said and Sara looked back at Catherine slightly shocked.

"The victim wasn't shot." Sara said with a frown.

"Maybe she was the shooter." Grissom said standing in the doorway, both women turned around, not prepared to see him there. Sara nodded before changing her gaze to the roof.

"Um, guys?" She said and indicated at the roof with her flashlight.

As Catherine looked up she was met with several bullets that had been shot in the roof.

A shocked face settled over Cath's face as she turned to Sara.

"What happened here?" She asked, not expecting either Grissom nor Sara to answer.

Sara shrugged. "Maybe…The victim panicked. Started shooting at the attacker."

"Maybe. But why the roof? Was she laying down?"

Sara frowned slightly before crouching down to the floor where she shone her flashlight across the wooden boards. She finally settled on four scratch marks.

Catherine noticed them too and sighed deeply.

"She could have been pushed to the ground. The attacker jumped her, defensive scratches on the ground, possibly on the attacker." Sara mumbled.

"She gets the gun out, he quickly jumps off and she shoots where she last saw him? Which would be…in the direction of the roof." Catherine suggested.

"She doesn't hit him, she realises that, get's up from the floor and he stabs her?" Grissom asked.

"Maybe." Sara said and processed the information in her head. "She fires the gun again, hitting the wall, she runs from him, he catches up with her in the living room and stabs her again."

"Sounds possible." Grissom said with a nod.

…………………………….

The CSI's had just finished with the house and as they were taking the evidence bags to the cars they heard somebody call out for them.

As they turned around Grissom noted a man behind the yellow tape, waving at them. And Grissom realised he was calling out for Sara.

He turned confused to Catherine who seemed to have a knowing look in her eyes, Catherine turned to Sara and took the evidence bags from her hands and continued walking to her car.

Grissom getting more confused just stared at Catherine's walking form before turning to Sara.

She avoided his eyes and as the man continued shouting at them Sara finally looked at Grissom.

"Uh, Griss, you go ahead, I'm sure I can get a ride with someone else." Before he got a chance to question her she was walking towards the man.

He turned around to walk away before changing his mind and turning back to watch as Sara crossed the tape.

He watched as Sara's face broke in to a perfect smile, and Grissom stood shocked as she hugged the man closely and he kissed her on the cheek.

Grissom immediately turned around and walked to his car, his thoughts all mixed up.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, finally here!

I'm sorry it took so loooooong….My inspiration kinda led me to other stories and this story was left in the dark…

My apologies and I hope you'll like this chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom stood hunched over the crime scene photos that were spread over the table in front of him. Trying to piece the clues together, he didn't hear Catherine walking in to the room.

"Hey" she announced and stood opposite him. "Have you got any breaking ideas yet?"

"Nothing yet." Grissom muttered and picked up a photo. "Hey Cath?"

"Yeah"

"We found what...? 5 bullets in the roof and 1 in the wall?"

"4 in the roof, but Yeah." Catherine responded with a nod.

"Right." Grissom said slowly. "She fired 5 bullets but didn't hit the attacker with a single shot."

"What are you getting at?" Catherine wondered and tilted her head to the side.

"I'm thinking…Glasses." Grissom said shortly.

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "You're wearing your glasses, Grissom…"

"No. Not my glasses." Grissom said with a meaningful look at Catherine's smirk. "The victim. I think her sight might have been bad and she needed glasses."

"She wasn't wearing any…And…we didn't find any either." Catherine said, following his trail of thinking.

"Well, we didn't find a gun either…"Grissom said thoughtfully. "And that's kind of surprising, you know."

"Most killers dispose of the murder weapon, there's nothing new to that."

"Yeah, I know." Grissom said and looked up. "I'm back on the glasses, would you keep up with me."

"Sorry." Catherine said and smirked back at Grissom.

"We searched the entire house, and we found no glasses, but he leaves the victim and two glass on the table for us to find not caring that the DNA on the second glass could lead us to him."

"Or her…" Catherine filled in. "But I get your point though…Why leave possible DNA to us, but hide the glasses?"

"Maybe…he's a bully?" Grissom suggested. "He taunts his victim until they beg for mercy?"

"And he'd do that with…a pair of glasses?" Catherine asked amusedly.  
Grissom raised an eyebrow at her and looked at her sternly.

"Maybe she couldn't see without her glasses Catherine. Maybe all she saw was a big blur."

"Before we make any decisions I'd suggest Doc gives us the results of her sight."

"Yeah."Grissom agreed with a nod. "I think it's still at the scene."

"What? The Glasses?"

"No, no. The gun." He said. "Keep up."

"Right."

"Go back to the scene." He ordered in a nice tone. "Search the dumpsters outside and the neighbours dumpsters. And search in the closets. And-"

"I get it! Do another thorough search. I'm on it." Catherine said as she turned around.

"And take Greg with you."

"Alright." Catherine said, not turning back.

Just as she reached the door Grissom called out for her.

"Hey Cath!"He said, with a twinkle in his eyes. "Who was the guy looking for Sara?"

Catherine only smiled at him before walking away, leaving Grissom both curious and uncomfortable.

-------------------

"Urgh!"

"What now Greg?" Catherine asked as she looked up at the younger CSI, as he stood with one gloved hand in a dumpster.

"Just disgusting." He answered. "I hope we find the gun, or else I'm demanding a raise."

Catherine smiled at him as she continued looking through the dumpster in front of her.

"I'm going to demand a raise even if I find it." Greg said as he picked up a rotten banana.

"You do that." Catherine said and covered her nose for the smell coming from a miss-shaped bottle.

"Wait a minute!" Greg suddenly stated as he dug deeper into the dumpster.  
Catherine stood up and walked swiftly over to him as he pulled up his arm, a carton in his gloved hand.  
The two CSI's looked at each other and Catherine took the lid of gently.

"Bingo…"Greg muttered as they saw the contents of the carton. A gun and a pair of glasses.

"Great." He added as he took a few pictures of it, before bagging the gun.

"Yeah…"Catherine said and watched on as Greg bagged the glasses as well. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"It's seems too simple, don't you think?"

"What?"

"That we found it so simply."

At this Greg looked at Catherine and held up his sleeve for her to see. It was greased up with several stains and a rotten egg smeared on it.

"Simple?" He questioned. "At the bottom, Catherine! At the bottom of the dumpster!"

Catherine stood silently, not sure how to react until she saw a smile spread on Greg's lips.

"Nah, Just kidding." He said and smiled widely, before his smile faded. "But I still think it's disgusting."

-------------------

Okay…I'm going to write the next chapter right now soo…Hopefully I'll manage to have it done right away so I can post it too…


	4. Chapter 3

I did promise you a new chapter, so here it is!

---------------

Catherine dusted the gun for prints as Sara walked in to the room with a sandwich in her hand.

"Hey Catherine." Sara said and sat down on a chair behind her. "I've got good news and bad news."

"Start with the good, please." Catherine said.

"Okay. We've got DNA from the second glass. Bad news, we need something to compare it too."

"Well, hopefully…"Catherine said, and turned the gun over and dusted the handle. "Hopefully I'll get a print from this and we'll get a match."

"You're such an optimist." Sara joked as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"Yes!" Catherine said as she found some prints and Grissom chose that moment to walk through the door.

"Well, aren't you an optimist." He pointed out and Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Riight…"She said as she carefully lifted a print. "Here's my reason to be optimistic."

She handed the print to Grissom who smiled gratefully, looking straight at Catherine.

"Great." He said as he passed the finger print to Sara without looking at her. "I've got more news. Doc said our vic had bad eye sight and she would have been in need of strong glasses-"

"-The glasses we found then…"Sara chipped in.

"Right. And Greg confirmed that this gun fired the bullets in t-"

"And we've got several prints, possibly both victim and killers." Catherine said and lifted a few more and handing them to Grissom.

"Exactly. So these prints, are very important now." Grissom said as Sara handed the first print back to him.

"Catherine. You take these again." He said and gave the 4 prints to her. "And try and match them to the victim, any print that doesn't match you give to me."

"Right, I'm on it." Catherine said and left the room.

"So…"Sara said when Grissom just stood with his back towards her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Umm…"Grissom started. "I want you to stick with the DNA from the glass. If we don't have a match on the vic it might be a match to the killer, and if it is I want you to compare DNA."

With his words hanging in the air he walked out, without having looked at her at all during the conversation.

She swallowed the last of her sandwich as her cell phone rang.  
The id showed that it was Michael.  
And with a smile she answered it.

----------------

Meanwhile, Grissom had watched from outside the glass-walls at her change of emotion from just reading the id. He sighed as he heard her talk calmly to the person and Grissom figured it was the same guy as yesterday. A flashback of the 'cheek kiss' flashed in his mind before he lowered his head.

Sara's laughter pulled him from his thoughts and with a final look he walked towards his dark and lonely office.

-------------------

Thirty minutes later, Catherine had knocked gently on his door and told him that 3 out of 4 prints was a match to the victim but the 4th print was unidentified.

Grissom had taken it from her without saying anything and he had sat down in front of the computer to find a match.

And after 1 hour and 12 minutes he still hadn't found anything. He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How's it going?" Her voice asked from behind him.

"I went through CODIS and AFIS, and nothing." Grissom said and yawned.

"Have you tried NCIC?" Sara asked and sat down next to him.

Grissom smiled slightly as he pointed towards the screen. "It's searching now."

With a nod from Sara, they both fell in to silence.

For a few minutes neither said anything until the screen flashed 'no search found'.

Grissom sighed and stretched his back.

"You want a break?" She asked gently.

"No." He said quickly. "I have one more try."

"Law enforcement." Sara read from the screen. "You think he was a cop?"

"Or a lawyer, coroner, or CSI. Perhaps, yes." Grissom said as the computer started searching for a match.

"So…Grissom, why are y-"Sara began before being interrupted by the screen.

'**MATCH FOUND'**

Sara and Grissom shared a look as they waited for the computer to show who it was.

**NAME**: Michael Stuart Watson

**DATE OF BIRTH**: October 19th, 1968

**OCCUPATION**: Attorney.

**EMPLOYER**: Johnson and Emerson attorney firm.

The rest of the text was lost as Grissom saw the picture and Grissom recognised him immediately.  
It was the guy Sara had been with.  
An alarm light flashed in his head at the possibility and he turned to look at Sara who sat silently in the seat.

"How do you know him?" Grissom asked, surprised at the harshness in his voice.

"It doesn't matter, Griss." Sara said quickly and turned to look at him.

"I think it does." Grissom said simply.

Sara shook her head sternly and pretended like she hadn't heard it. "Look, it's not what you think…He knew her, he knew the victim. That was why he was at the house yesterday. He told me that the victim, Erica, was a friend of his and when he had heard the news he had rushed there to get confirmation."

"Sara…"Grissom started but was cut off.

"He had been to her home several times and they go back a long way. Of course his finger prints would be on her stuff."

"Not on the gun, Sara!" Grissom said.

"They both had an interest in guns, he told me that. Maybe they compared guns or something." Sara talked faster now, and Grissom realised she was rambling.

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sara." He said simply and she stopped talking.

"As far as I know that's his finger print on the gun that was fired in our victims home. He could be our killer. And we'll confirm that with the DNA sample." Grissom said in a low voice.

"You think he did it?" Sara asked and looked at Grissom disbelieving.

Grissom stuttered over his words, not being able to answer the question.

Sara smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Great, just great…" Sara said and stood up roughly.

"Sara!" He called after her as she hurried down the hall. He sighed and turned back to the screen watching closely at the face of Michael Watson.

----------------

So, that's that chapter…

Now I'm not all to sure what numbers and what not would stand when you get a hit.  
I can't remember right now and I have to admit, I'm a bit to lazy to look up the numbers ;)  
Now give me a review and I'll try and update A LOT faster, NOT waiting like..4 months :P


	5. Chapter 4

New chapter.

------------------------

Grissom cleared his throat as he entered the room, Catherine and Greg both looked up and greeted him, but Sara kept her gaze on the table.

"Short meeting."Grissom announced as he took a seat. "Tell me everything we've got so far."

"Erica was the licensed owner of the gun we found." Greg said, looking at his papers. "She bought it at Thompson o co. She bought it there…2 months ago."

Grissom nodded and turned to Catherine as she started talking.

"The lipstick on the first glass was a match to our vic so who ever killed her, could have been her evening visitor."

"The T.O.D for our vic was between 5 and 7 PM." Sara announced, not looking up. "And the cause of her death is anyone's guess."

"What about the knife?" Grissom asked, lingering his gaze at Sara.

Catherine noticed the awkward moment, and cleared her throat. "Not on the scene or in any alley, dumpster or backyard in a 5 mile radius of the crime scene."

"Right." Grissom said shortly with a nod. "So we have a gun, that didn't kill her, but not the knife that did."

"We're missing our most vital piece of evidence." Sara said and looked up at Grissom.

"At least we have a suspect." Greg said, feeling a tense moment coming on.

"And Brass is bringing him in right as we speak." Catherine said and held up a paper. "Actually. We might have a second suspect."

"Who?" Grissom questioned.

"Simon Jones. 37 years old. Her Ex-husband." Catherine read off the paper.

"I want you to question him as well, Catherine. He might know something." Grissom said and took the paper from her.

"He might even be the killer." Sara added and Grissom raised his eyebrow at her.

"Let's not make any rash decisions just yet. Let the evidence lead us." He said with a meaningful tone.

Sara stared at him and was just about to say something when Grissom's cell rang.

He excused himself and walked out of the room to answer.

When he hung up he turned around and saw Catherine and Greg talking to Sara, as Sara looked stiff as a board.

He walked in to the room and Catherine and Greg straightened up at the sight of him.

"Michael Watson is ready for questioning." Grissom said and Sara stood up.

"I'm going with you…-" She said with a strong voice.

Grissom shook his head. "I don't think so, Sara."

"…-To watch the interrogation." Sara finished.

"Sara…"Grissom said and sighed.

"I'll just be in the Observation room." Sara said, and continued as Grissom looked at her. "Come on, Grissom. It's not like he's going to reveal his inner darkest secrets."

Sara gave him a knowing look and Grissom just looked at her, before shaking the thought away.

"Okay. But you stay in there. You got it?" Grissom questioned.

Sara nodded and together they walked in silence to the interrogation room, where they parted ways, Sara heading in to the observation room, and Grissom in to the questioning room itself.

When he opened the door he noticed the young blond man sitting on one side of the table, by himself, and on the other side Brass sat.

"Hello Mr Watson. My name is Gil Grissom and I'm with the crime lab. If it's okay with you I would like to ask you a couple of questions."

"Go ahead. I have nothing to hide." The man, Michael answered as Grissom sat down.

Brass passed Gil a note and Griss nodded.

"I see you declined an attorney Mr. Watson." He said and watched Michael intensely.

"Well, seeing since I am an attorney myself, and I feel I can trust myself the most, I figureditwas safest toprotect myself." Michael explained.

"Do you know why you're here?" Grissom asked, jumping past the small talk.

Michael nodded, and immediately seemed to lose the confidence he had had. "It's about Erica, isn't it?"

"Yes." Grissom said shortly. "Tell us, where were you last night between 5 and 7 PM?"

"I came home at 6.15." Michael exclaimed. "But for your information, I had just been at Erica's."

"Why was that?"

"Erica and I are old friends, she was my first girlfriend when I was 15." Michael explained. "We've kept in touch all these years, and we make a habit out of meeting with each other at least once every week."

"Right." Grissom said and took down notes. "You said you were at home. Can anyone vouch for that?"

"Yes." Michael said with a nod. "Sara can."

Grissom froze as he looked up at him."What?"

"Sara Sidle. On of your investigators." Michael explained.

Grissom nodded sternly. "I know who she is."

"Yeah, she was with me from 6.45 until 10.45 PM, at which time she got a page from you."

"Yes." Grissom said absently. " I see. What were you doing?"

"Not that it's relevant, but we were discussing our relationship."

"Oh." Grissom said shortly.

"We were discussing the possibility to move in with each other." Michael said, and the colour drained from Grissom's face.

--------

Sara stood and watched the interrogation with sad eyes.

"We were discussing the possibility to move in with each other." She heard Michael say, and she gasped in shock as she watched Grissom's face.

----------

"What?" Grissom collected himself quickly. "Is this a joke?"

Michael shook his head. "No."

Grissom let his thoughts slip for a second, before regaining his mind and fell in to Grissom mode.

"Mr. Watson." He said. "We found your fingerprint on Ms. Smith's gun. Care to explain that to us?"

"Of course." Michael said, not caring to much about the change of subject. "We both had an interest in guns, we often went to the shooting range. As far as I know Erica owns only one gun, I was with her when she bought it. I asked to hold it then, if you don't believe me you could always ask the shop keeper, I'm sure he remembers me."

Grissom nodded slowly.

"Of course…" Michael continued. "I've held her gun after that too."

"Right." Grissom said. "You do know, Mr. Watson that finding your fingerprint on a recently fired gun is waking suspicion against you, right?"

"Of course, I understand Mr. Grissom. But I assure you, I didn't do it." Michael said with a pleading look. "But I have to admit, that if I find whoever killed her, I would want to kill him."

"I see."

"Anyway, If there is nothing else I would like to leave." Michael stood up.

"Just one more thing." Grissom said, and took out a swab.

"So you can rule me out, right?"Michael asked and smiled.

Grissom stood up without a word and swabbed the inside of Michael's mouth.

"If I were you, Mr. Watson." Grissom began and looked at Michael. "I wouldn't leave the country."

-------------------

TBC...


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I am sooo sorry that it took so long for me to update! But I've been so busy with my personal life and with school that I just haven't found the time. And of course (silly me) I started writing on a different story.

But I'm back in action and plan to keep this story up!

Okay, chapter 5.

---------------

Catherine straightened her jacket before stepping in to the questioning room were Simon Jones, the ex-husband, sat.  
He had deep blue eyes and unruly brown hair that fell to his shoulders.  
Sophia sat opposite him and looked up and greeted Catherine as she sat down beside Sophia.

"Mr. Jones" Catherine started and waited until Simon looked at her. "You do know why you're here, right?"

"Erica." Simon said with a stiff voice that held no love.

"Could you tell us how you're relationship with her was?"

"She was my ex-wife. We've been divorced 3 years now. It was one hell of a divorce."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Catherine said as she remembered her own divorce. "Look, Mr. Jones, would you mind telling me how you two were getting along?"

"We weren't." Simon said with a shrug and Catherine and Sophia shared a look.

"Look," Simon started. "Our marriage was never perfect, okay? We had our differences…and our arguments."

"Is that why you divorced?" Sophia questioned.

"No, no, uh, not really." Simon said and looked a bit uncomfortable. "I, I kind of, I cheated on her with my secretary."

"Oh, ouch!" Catherine said. "I bet she wasn't too friendly with you after that?"

"No, not really. When she found out she got help from her attorney to divorce me. She gets a pretty heavy alimony now…"

"Oh, so she's not exactly your best friend either, huh?" Catherine said with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Look" Simon said with more force, losing his patience. "She was a bitch, okay? By the time of our divorce we hated each other and the love we had for each other in the beginning was kind of gone. And she had the guts to take my money as well."

"Well, you got the secretary." Sophia said without a beat.

Simon looked at the blond detective and frowned. "Was there anything else you wanted, or can I go now?"

"Where were you yesterday between 5 and 7 PM?" Catherine asked, ignoring his last sentence.

"I was at home." Simon said with a shrug.

"Alone?"

"Yeah." Simon nodded. "All alone."

Catherine made a few notes on the paper in front of her and picked up his file. "Mr. Jones, are you a violent person?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, there's a note here that tells me that your wife said that you harassed her -"

"That bitch lied about that!" Simon said raising his voice.

"-Twice." Catherine finished her sentence. "There are some pretty awful pictures in here as well of her beaten up face."

Catherine slipped one of the images in front of Simon and he picked it up, with an angry expression.

"That bitch! I can't believe her!" Simon yelled. "I never lay a hand on her!"

Sophia and Catherine exchanged another look, and Simon got more irritated.

"Honestly! She and her attorney just made this up!"

"Do you remember who her attorney was?"

"Of course. It was her best friend, that Michael Watson guy. I always thought he was a good guy, very friendly. And then he and my wife conspired against me!"

"Well, the officers in charge that night must have trusted her, because you did jail time for that."

"Yeah…" Simon said and nodded.

"I bet you were pretty upset when they let you out again?"

"What are you on about?"

"You ex-wife got you in jail, I bet you built up an even stronger hate in prison. And when you got out you wanted payback. You figured out were she was and you planned your revenge. I mean, you did have both the opportunity and the motive for it."

Simon looked between the two females, and his confidence shrunk even more. "I think I want a lawyer now."

-----

Catherine walked out of the interrogation and walked straight in to Brass.

"Hey. How did your interrogation go?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I think the guy didn't do it. He was very sad and regretful, and he went two shades whiter in there." Brass shrugged. "Grissom on the other hand thinks he did it."

"Really?" Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"I think he should take himself off the case, 'cause if you ask me he's getting personally involved." Brass said cryptically.

"You think he's reaction could be because of Sara?" Catherine asked in a quieter voice.

Brass remembered the turn the interrogation had taken and nodded. "Yeah, that interrogation got personal instead of professional."

"Well, my interrogation stayed professional at least. The ex-husband definitely has a motive, and he seems to have anger issues."

"So we should go with that lead then?" Brass asked and right as he did they heard raised voices from around the corner.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked as she and Brass walked around the corner to watch.  
She gasped and Brass's eyebrows went high into his forehead at the scene in front of them.

Grissom and Sara were having an argument, and even though they were trying to keep it down they just couldn't hide it.

"Come on" Brass said as he and Catherine walked over to them to try and separate them.

"He's still a suspect Sara." They heard Grissom say with a darker voice then normal.

"I know that! And I'm not seeing him while he's still a part of this case!" Sara said with a louder voice then Grissom's.

"I saw you talking on the phone with him!" Grissom hissed.

Sara looked shocked at this. "Are you eavesdropping on me?"

Brass and Catherine shared a glance.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Catherine said loudly, and both Grissom and Sara gave her an angry glare.

But Grissom seemed to remember himself then and straightened up, with an unreadable bossy look on his face.

"Miss Sidle, I'm taking you of this case." He said sternly and gave her a look that clearly told Sara not to argue.

She grunted. "I think you should take yourself of this case."

With that she turned around and marched down the hallway and out of sight, leaving Grissom looking slightly stunned.

He turned to Brass and Catherine.

"What did she mean by that?"

Brass and Catherine exchanged a glance, but decided to drop it and Catherine informed him of her interrogation instead.

--------

Well, there you have it. This was a pretty improvised chapter and clearly these characters are getting OC :P But I'm still trying.

Hope you liked it and please press the little button in the left corner to give me your opinion.


	7. Finale Chapter

A/N: Right, here's chapter 6. At least this update went quicker .

----

Grissom was a private person; everyone who worked with him knew that. Everyone also knew of his yearly migraine, which had chosen this moment to kick in.  
Grissom sighed as he sat down in his chair in his darkened office.  
The headache was meaner then ever this year and the pills didn't seem to help.  
Irritation stirred angrily in him, but it wasn't about the migraine. No, it was for a certain tall brunette that he worked with.  
He sighed again as he let his thoughts drift to Sara, during this case he had found that his thoughts had done that more then earlier.  
But there was a feeling inside of him that he wasn't used to. It was painful, not to the head but to the heart.  
Well, just because he wasn't used to it didn't mean he didn't know what it was.

Jealousy.

_That's right_, he thought, _the private-"no-feeling"-boss Grissom is jealous._

He sighed a third time as he put his head in his hands.

Catherine chose that moment to walk in to his office, she knocked and tentatively asked: "Grissom…? Are you okay?"

Grissom's response was a low grunting noise.

"Shift has just started and the guys are waiting for assignments. I told them I'd get you for them." She said and took in his appearance, or at least the little part of his body language that she could.

Grissom stood up and picked up a few files.

"I have a migraine, Cath. Could you give these to them."

"Who gets what?" She said as she took them from him.

"Give Warrick the DB in the apartment. Tell him to bring Greg. And…is Sara here yet?" He asked carefully.

Catherine nodded. "Yeah, just arrived, steaming with anger."

Grissom nodded and stood thoughtfully, he looked at Catherine and saw her still standing there. "Was there anything else you wanted?"

"No, not me." Catherine said and sat down in a chair. "But Ecklie does."

"Ecklie?" Grissom questioned. "What could he want?"

"Well, he heard of yours and Sara's argument and…he wants you to reprimand her."

Grissom sighed (again) and rubbed his temple. "Figures." He mumbled.

"Just go talk to him, Grissom. Explain to him what really happened and he'll let this go."

"Exactly what did happen, Cath?" Grissom asked and Catherine could see actual confusion in his eyes.

"I don't know." She said simply. "But whatever it was, it wasn't just Sara's fault. She may have been insubordinate to you as a boss, but you weren't talking really talking to her as a boss, now were you?"

Grissom shrugged. "I guess not."

Changing the topic as she could see him drift back into his closed shell, Catherine said. "So, What assignment should I give Sara?"

"Paperwork." Grissom said simply, and Catherine could see that he was still angry with Sara.

Catherine nodded and stood up. "I'll give these assignments to the guys and keep on working with our case. You rest your head for awhile, okay?"

"Thanks, Cath." He smiled at her as she walked out, before laying his head down on his desk.

----

Catherine walked into the break room, where Warrick was telling Greg and Sara about his previous night.

"And then well, you know…Tina and I...made up." Warrick wiggled his eyebrows and Greg gave him a high-five. Sara seemed indifferent to the story that she had just heard and she was the first to notice Catherine's appearance in the room.

"Where's Griss?" Sara questioned with a slightly harsher voice then normal.

"Migraine." Catherine explained shortly. "I have your assignments here. Warrick you've got a DB in an apartment down town. Greg you're going with him."

"And what about me?" Sara asked suspiciously, knowing the answer.

"Eh…Paperwork. Sorry Sar'." Catherine said and saw the disappointment on her face.

"Great, just great" Sara mumbled as Warrick patted her shoulder.

The guys stood up and left the room with Catherine, going separate ways, leaving Sara alone in the break room.

With a sigh she put her head down on the table in front of her. She felt as if a migraine was coming on.

-------

Greg closed his car door as Warrick did the same on the other side.

"Thanks for letting me drive, 'Rick." Greg said and Warrick nodded.

"It's a special feeling, isn't it? Especially when you're a newbie."

"Aw, I didn't think Greg was a newbie by now." Brass said as he joined up with the guys, and added with a deadpan voice. "Well, maybe in the bed department."

"Oh, ha ha" Greg said sarcastically as Warrick chuckled.

"What have we got?" Warrick asked. And Brass's face turned serious.

"A young woman, Samantha Frakes, age 31. And here's the interesting part: she was stabbed. Twice."

"Just like that other victim…Erica." Greg said with a raised eyebrow as Brass led the way to the apartment.

"Well, that's not the only similarity between the two victims" Brass said as they walked into the living room were a young woman lay in a pool of blood.

She was wearing a bra and low cut jeans.

"Brown eyes, Brown hair. Wearing only a bra and jeans. Same as the last victim."

Greg stood with his mouth agape as Warrick frowned.

"Are we dealing with a serial killer?" Warrick asked as he looked at Brass.

"I don't know, but you'd better call Grissom."

----------

Warrick put on his lab coat and stood back to watch as Doc Robbins worked on his victim.

"This girl was killed the same way as the other victim. Two stabs to the chest and she bled out." Doc Robbins said as he worked on the body.

Warrick took a picture of the wounds on her chest. "Would you say it's the same killer?"

"These stab marks are exactly the same as on the other victim." Robbins walked over and opened one of the small doors and pulled out the morgue slab with the other victim.

At that moment, Grissom walked into the morgue.

"I just got your message." He said as he walked over to the body of Samantha. "Is it the same killer?"

"I was just about to tell 'Rick that, yes, I do believe in fact that it is the same. The girls were killed the same, and the stab marks indicate the same knife." Doc. Robbins explained.

"Then we have work to do." Grissom said as he walked out of the morgue, closely followed by Warrick.

The two men walked in silence until they reached the break room were Catherine was having a coffee break and Sara was looking bored.

When Grissom noticed Sara he immediately averted his eyes and focused on Catherine instead.

"Doc. Robbins says it's the same killer."

"Did you find a knife?" Catherine asked Warrick.

"No." Warrick shook his head. "But… I'm thinking that he brings it with him."

"Right. So no one can find the murder weapon." Catherine agreed.

The room fell silent, and as Grissom looked at Sara he found her staring at him.

"Do you have a case for me, Grissom?" She asked with a calm voice.

"No, Sara." Grissom said equally as calm. Catherine and Warrick exchanged a glance as they watched the conversation in front of them.

"I've done all of my paperwork, it's on your desk waiting to be signed."

"Go home, Sara."

"What?" Sara stood up and anger flashed in her brown eyes.

"I'm not letting you have a case tonight." Grissom said sternly. "You might as well go home."

"Is this some kind of 'Grissom-reprimand'?" Sara questioned as she took a step closer to him.

"Go home" Grissom said and used his authority voice. Sara shook her head as she looked at him and without a word she walked past him.

Grissom watched her go, before turning back to Catherine and Warrick.

"Come on, we've got work to do." He said in a sad voice.

--------

Sara slammed the door shut behind her. She was fuming with anger and everything was directed at Grissom. In the darkness of her apartment she leaned back against the door and took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

She slammed her fist against the door before sinking to the floor. She rubbed her hand as her thoughts ran wild in her head.

She stood up slowly and took off her CSI-west that she was still wearing. She put it on a counter near her door and put her keys down next to it. She moved her hand to turn on the lights but found that the switch didn't work. Slightly panicked she turned to her west and took out a small flashlight from one of the pockets.

She shone the flashlight at the switch but couldn't see anything suspicious there. Suddenly a crash came from somewhere in her apartment and she turned around.

"Is anyone there?" She asked and her voice trembled slightly. When no sound came as a response she moved further in her apartment.

She silently cursed herself for not wearing her work-gun, and her own private gun lay in a drawer in her bedroom.

"LVPD. Show yourself!" She stated, louder this time.

Taking a few steps further in, she didn't notice that a hand lifted a vase behind her. And therefore she wasn't prepared when the vase was brought down on her head, and knocked her unconscious.

-------------------

Back in his office Grissom sat behind his desk and watched two photos in front of him. Both were pictures from the morgue, one of the deceased Erica Smith and one of the deceased Samantha Frakes.  
His head was racing and he was trying every possible angle at the case.  
He wished that the two brunettes in the pictures could talk to him.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Catherine standing in the door with a firm look on her face.

"Have you found anything out?" Grissom asked.

"More then I thought actually." Catherine said and closed the door behind her.

"Well?" Grissom questioned, impatient.

"Our two suspects are down to one." Catherine said. "The ex, Mr. Jones, has a foolproof alibi for the TOD of the second victim. He was in a crowded bar, watching last nights game. The bartenders, the chief and several regular costumers could vouch for him."

"And Michael Watson?" Grissom asked, his voice almost hopeful.

"I can't reach him. But get this; both women had ex-husbands. For their divorces they both used their old friend as an attorney."

"Watson again." Grissom said and stood up. "Do we have any idea where he could be?"

Just as Catherine was going to answer, Brass stormed in to Grissom's office.

"We have a serious problem, Gil." Brass said and both Catherine and Grissom could see the concern on his face.

"What's happened?" Grissom asked.

"We just got a 911 call, disturbance and loud noises was coming from an apartment. Sara's apartment."

Catherine and Grissom looked at Brass shocked.

"What?" Catherine asked in disbelief, and glanced at Grissom who had paled considerably.

"An old lady said that she walked over when the noises had stopped, she found the door open and blood on the floor. She ran straight back and called the cops, it was only 20 minutes ago."

"Let's go." Grissom ordered as he walked out of the room, not waiting for the others to follow. Under his breath he added "Hang on, Sara."

TBC...in Part Two  
-----------------

Well, that was the cliff hanger ending to Part ONE, I'll soon post Lawful Contempt, Part TWO.  
So look out for the new story and the second part in this two-part "episode".

Review? Pretty please, with a CSI on top?


End file.
